runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate godsword
The ultimate godsword is an extremely powerful two-handed sword found in the God Wars Dungeon. It has the highest slash and strength of any weapon, at +219. The weapon is dropped in pieces; players combine the pieces to form the sword. The only way to obtain this precious sword is by smithing all four god hilts together with a blast fusion hammer. Smithing them together requires level 100 Smithing and level 80 Divine and results in an Ultimate Hilt. Many players believe that the ultimate godsword is the single most powerful weapon in the game. It requires level 99 Attack to wield. It can be very useful for Bounty Hunter, Duel Arena, Fight Pits, Clan Wars and Castle Wars. The godsword is the highest hitting weapon in RuneScape, as a player wielding a full Dharok's set can hit up to 111, and a player using a Keris on Scarabs, Locusts and Kalphites can hit up to 153 damage (with 99 Strength, a black mask with a slayer assignment of Kalphites and the highest strength bonus possible in the game save the dagger and mask), the record melee damage in the game is the ultimate godsword hitting up to a 278 with its special Awaking the Gods. The ultimate godsword is dropped in twelve shards, which are fixed together at level 100 Smithing (must be wear the smithing cape and activate it to temperately have 100 smithing) to form the ultimate godsword blade. Players without 100 Smithing usually use the Assist System with another player for them to get the blade. All four hilts must then be added to the blade to complete the sword, and make it usable. The hilts can not be removed because they are smelted together. Shards are dropped by all of the gods' generals and bodyguards in the God Wars Dungeon. The hilts are only dropped by their respective gods' general, but not the bodyguards. All the godswords' prices have been significantly falling because of the ultimate godsword. A large market is out there for the ultimate godsword. * Special attack: ** Awaking the Gods. All four gods appear in the the sky making a combination of all 4 attacks on the opponent with a capabillity to pierce atleast 291 into the opponent. This reduces 100% of the special attack power. Historical context One of the last battles of the God Wars was fought over this powerful weapon. It is said whichever god controlled it would have the power to turn the tide of the battle in their favour. However, before any god could claim it, Guthix woke from his deep slumber, and ended the God Wars, putting the Edicts of Guthix in place to prevent further fighting. The dungeon where the Godsword was said to be held and fought over, and all combatants within, was sealed off and frozen, forgotten for millenia. Recently, tectonic activity in Gielinor as well as the long rows of fires lit by adventurers has thawed the dungeon and the monsters once more, releasing the Godsword and allowing this battle to continue. If the sword falls into one of the gods' hands, it could trigger a power imbalance, and therefore possibly leading into another devastating war between the gods. It would also force Gadias (the god of gods) to create a new god for the Ultimate section of the God Wars Dungeon. The Godsword is believed to have been forged by the near-extinct Icyene race. Although, it seems the blade was stolen before it could be passed to Saradomin, whom the Icyene follow. Before the Icyenes went extinct, they casted a spell on it to protect it from gods. This did not protect it from the bosses (K'ril Tsutsaroth, General Graardor, Commander Zilyana, Kree'arra and Nex). Category:Godswords